The present invention relates to a new veterinary composition for preventing feline urological syndrome in cats, such as urolithiases and related diseases encountered in cats. The invention further relates to a method of administering such a veterinary composition to the cats.
Relevant urinary diseases include uretritis, prostatis, cystitis, ureteritis, pyelonephritis, intersticial and glomerulary nephritis and stoppage of the urinary passages.
The urinary diseases encountered in cats, especially domestic cats, are responsible for about 35% of the days of hospitalization in veterinary hospitals. Sometimes these diseases are fatal to the animals. These urinary diseases are presently prevented by using expensive medicines that are both difficult and hazardous to administer.